A consumer electronic device such as smart TV, a smartphone, a tablet, a wearable device, and the like may be designed to share content and/or information with other electronic devices via wireless communication, and provide the shared content and/or information to the user. Further, the user may configure (or set up/establish) an appropriate driving environment (or running environment) for each of the functions provided by the electronic devices. In this manner, a user device may receive a variety of content and/or information in a desired manner depending on the configured driving environment.
In the case where a first electronic device transmits different types of configuration information in the same manner in a process of delivering the configuration information to a second electronic device(s), a problem may occur with the security or the configuration operation of the second electronic device. In the case where high-security configuration information such as a user's private information or network environment information is transmitted without the user's approval procedure or the like, the high-security configuration information may be easily leaked to an unintended third party device. Further, in a case where configuration information is transmitted without considering any sort of priority of the configuration information, the second electronic device that has received the configuration information may experience a delay in a process of setting the configuration.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.